13 Entries Why
by Awakenedwolf
Summary: On the day of his birthday Clay receives a diary. A diary only for him by his dead friend Hannah Baker, words only for him. Read to find out what Hannah has to say to clay. Takes in season 1 after the tapes and before season 2. PLease note short entries. COMPLETE
1. Introduction

Hi All. I can't get this story out of my head so I had to write it. Before season 2 and just after he's finished the tapes. It will a little different to the series and the chapters will be quite short and of course 13 chapter after the introduction. Hope you enjoy x

 **Introduction**

Clay Received a parcel on the morning of his birthday, his name written in blue texta with no address on the back to say who it was.

He opened the parcel and inside was a diary, a brown leather diary. He opened the first page to see his name in neat writing.

 _To Clay_

 _I wrote this for you_

 _Love Hannah Baker._

His breathing hitched. He had just heard the tapes of his dead friend and now there was more. He wasn't sure he could do it again but this was different, it felt different to the tapes as it was only addressed to him, so he opened the first page and read the first Entry.

Just like the tapes they were 13 entries, Hannah had a thing for the number 13.

And as he read a small tear slipped down his face and maybe now he could let Hannah Baker go.

 **R N R for the next entry. xx**


	2. Entry 1

**Cause the chapters are short I will update two when I update. In this Entry she hasn't done the tapes yet, and before Bryce has raped her.**

Entry 1

Dear Clay.

I've been thinking about ending my life. I don't know why I can't talk to you in person, so I bought this Diary in the case that I do end up killing myself you will know why I did what I did and that you cannot blame yourself. Clay you are the reason I am still here. for now. But the voices in my head are so strong and the pain of the past is inflicting on me everyday, one more thing and I feel like I won't be able to hold on, but I will for you Clay I will try my best for you.

Yours Truly

Hannah Baker

As Clay turned to the next entry, he hovered on the words _I will try my best for you_ , oh he wish she would have just spoken to him but alas what's done had be done, and so he went to Entry 2.


	3. Entry 2

Entry 2

Dear Clay

Things seem to be looking up, I actually applied for colleges today with hope that I will attend them!I'm trying not to let anything get to me anymore I think its the only way I will survive, but I will keep writing in this Diary everyday its helping me, even though I am not actually talking to you in person I still feel like you are there with me on this bizarre journey of mine.

Thanks Clay,

Yours truly

Hannah Baker


	4. Entry 3

Entry 3

Dear Clay

I ran into Jessica today and things didn't go well, she bought up stupid stuff from the past especially that night about the prom! Why did she have to bring it up? She still thinks i was cock blocking her and Justin, even though i told her countless of times that wasn't the case. When will she let this go! ugh. I just want this day to be over, but I have work. Well at least i get to see you tonight Clay.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker

Clay paused for a moment remebering that day Hannah came into work, she did seem annoyed but never told him he sighed and turned to the next entry.


	5. Entry 4

Entry 4

Dear Clay

I wanted a change and so that's what I did, I got a haircut I wonder what the whispers will say? Though I don't care. I'm done caring , new hair new me. Thats what they say right? I don't feel new though, the voices are coming back I can't get them away. I want the pain to stop. I need to go for a walk.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker


	6. Entry 5

Entry 4

Dear Clay

I made a stupid decision to go for walk, which lead me to Bryce wallers house. There was a party-Everything was fine up until he raped me. Bryce walker raped me. I dont know what to do clay. I feel sick. Im going to vomit again.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker

Clay's fingers gripped on the page almost tearing it, he heard the same thing on the tapes and he hated it then. He noticed old tear marks on the page. He hated Bryce walker even more now.


	7. Entry 6

Entry 6

Dear Clay

Its 7am, I've been up all night pondering about everything. I am so close Clay, so close to giving up but I'm going see Mr porter today, maybe if I talk to him, maybe everything will be okay. Maybe Bryce will get arrested? I don't know how these things work, but I'm gonna hope one more time and if it doesn't work. I'm sorry.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker

Clay sighed he already knew the outcome, but he had to keep reading her final entries..


	8. Entry 7

Entry 7

Dear Clay

Talking to Mr porter didn't work. I've made up my mind. I'm going to do some tape's which you will probably get at some stage. It will explain everything. That means you will get this diary, please dont hate me clay. I'm tired and the voices will never go i love you please never forget that.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker


	9. Entry 8

Entry 8

Dear Clay

I'm going to be writing my final entries today Clay. I am going to be doing it by events that you needed to know, this diary will be sent on your birthday? Shit I know, but I thought maybe it will help you a little maybe do you some good instead of blame blame blame. Clay you deserve every happiness and I am sorry I couldn't give that to you, I hope whatever happens and whoever you meet will make you a happy man. As I said before, I'm sorry. I will never not be sorry.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker


	10. Entry 9

**Author Note- Ive changed time sequences around, I think Hannah killed herself the day she saw porter but i'm gonna do it the day after just for the entries.**

Entry 9

Dear Clay

I went to school and looked at the halls one more time, no one knows whats going on in my mind and that makes me kind of glad a hidden secret that I only know. I removed all my books and belongings out of my locker so my parents don't have to do it. Clay can I ask you a favour? I know its shitty of me, but look out for my mom please.

Yours truly

Hannah Baker

Clay's throat felt dry, he could feel what was coming next and he wasn't sure if he could do it, but his hand automatically went to the next page. He had to do it.


	11. Entry 10

**Author Note- Ive changed time sequences around, I think Hannah killed herself the day she saw porter but i'm gonna do it the day after just for the entries.**

Entry 10

Dear Clay

I handed in my uniform today and saw you, but I avoided you I didn't want to face you. coward I know, but you would have seen through it all and I didn't want you to know what was going on in my head. I also left tapes at Tony's, listen and trust him. He will be your friend Clay. You will get the tapes before you get this and well you probably would have heard them by now too. Everyone will have something to say, just trust your gut Clay. Trust yourself.

Your's Truly

Hannah Baker


	12. Entry 11

Entry 11

Dear Clay

I am getting close to my final entries. Why the number 13? I like it because no one else does, they say its unlucky, but I don't see that. I like the odd and plus I had 13 reasons to why I did what I did. 13 sad and depressing reasons of Hannah Baker.

Your's Truly

Hannah Baker


	13. Entry 12

Entry 12

Dear Clay

My life is coming close to it's last chapter the bath is filling up as we speak. I am not sad anymore, I feel numb. I've been feeling numb for a while now so its nothing new. Ever since Bryce Walker raped me I've always felt dirty. I feel so dirty that I even showered three times a day for a week but it didn't help. I won't feel dirty anymore, I wonder where i'll go, what the after life is like? I won't be able to tell you, but maybe when your older and ready to go we will see each other again, it would be nice to see you in the afterlife if it exists. so close.

Your's Truly

Hannah Baker

Clay watched as more tear drops fell onto the page, 'why oh why' he kept thinking, this entry was the most heart wrenching of them all, he just wanted to wake up from this nightmare as he kept reading but as he knew this wasn't a nightmare and it was the cold hard reality.


	14. Entry 13 (Final Entry)

**Last Entry. Thanks for the reads, it was kind of hard to write some of these but I did love writing this. PLease review,follow and favourite. and If I have interest maybe I might write more 13 reason why stories. Just let me know what you would like to see? thankyou again xx**

Entry 13 (Final Entry)

Dear Clay

This is it. The last entry.

The bath is ready and I am ready, the voices will be gone soon after I'm done writing I am going to leave this outside as I've already arranged for the postie to come collect at 4pm. He will have no idea, he will just be doing his job. It has clear instructions on it, I hope they follow and I hope you actually do get this. Clay you have the power to do what you wish with this diary, as I said you needed your own thing just for your eyes to know you are worth it and that you can't blame yourself. Tick Tock. My end is so close.

Clay

I love you

and

Goodbye.

Your's Truly

Hannah Baker

Clay closed the diary just staring at it for a good ten minutes, he wasn't sure what to do at first but then he knew. He took photo's of each entry so he could use it as proof if Bryce Walker ever did go to trial. He hoped it would help with the case.

Then he went outside grabbed the gasoline from the garage, a lighter already in hand. He covered the diary in gasoline on the brick ground and then lit. As he burned the diary he felt a release run through his veins. Hannah was right about one thing, it helped the diary helped him not to blame himself and he knew what he needed to do. He needed to make sure no one else would suffer like Hannah did, justice needed to be served.

As the diary burned, Clay felt everything would be okay.

Eventually.


End file.
